Cherish Moments
by paullahotelover
Summary: "Paul." He whimpered out to him. His bottom lip shaking, he bit and chewed his lip. "Paul, please." "Embry, what are you doing here?" He grounded out his question. He didn't respond, running into his arms, and sobbed. He sobbed for the pain he caused Paul for the last four years of abandoning him. Warnings:Slash/Language


**A/N: Contains slash between Embry and Paul. This is something I thought about doing last night. Didn't have a beta, so please don't point out some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, only Mrs. Meyer!**

He watched the boy across the bonfire. The flames danced in his and the pup's eyes. He never that whole night dropped his gaze from him. He is always on alert his ears perked up every laugh and snort from the boy.

The pup finally lifted his caramels meeting Paul's curious coco eyes. Embry gazed at him from afar wondering why his beta watched him all night long. Embry glared at the sandy beach ground taking his eyes of his Beta's. He glanced at his cousin sitting two wolf lengths beside him, Sam Uley.

Sam felt the scared boy's glance burning through his skull. The elders never ever once missed a bonfire, but they left the wolf pack alone tonight. Sam spun around questioning Embry with his dark glare.

Embry didn't tell him anything, only moved his eyes toward the man in second in command in Sam's pack. Sam picked up the angry man's gaze sitting beside Jared, the third in command. Sam growled low in his chest leaving Paul even angrier. Paul glared around the fire pit, tremors racking his body. The man jumped on his feet, and high tailed it to the forest.

The gang was left perplexed at his sudden exit. His heart broken howl filled the air, making Embry frown. He stared at Jared and Jacob unknown to why the wolf felt so angry and took off.

Embry knew something was bothering Paul, he knew. The sudden feeling spiked in his chest, Embry almost fisted his hand above it. Embry was simply terrified of his pack 'brother'.

The laugh bubbling in Embry's chest was not from happiness, but nervousness. He screamed in pain not informed what was happening to him. Paul was no where to be found however; Embry knew where he could be found. Right between a skank's legs, without a second thought pounding away with deep thrusts.

It hurt him knowing that Paul was angry with his decision of ignoring the imprint, but Embry knew Paul's ways and he needed him to be happy. Be whatever the imprint needed, right? He winced at his inner thought.

Leah walked up to him, "Embry, you need to accept him. He's going to keep this going. You need to." Embry heard her pleading at him.

Ha! Embry knew deep in his heart that would be the last decision. He would not make the pack happy, make them grief though. His sinful body led him through the forest, taking him to his destination. He came across the deep red, crimson like one story house that belonged to his imprinter, Paul "fuck anything with a pussy" Lahote.

He didn't hear erotic noises coming from any part of the house, only slight whimpers. He advanced towards the house, sweeping his bare feet across the muddy ground. He enters the room belonging to his jackass.

The sight broke his heart, but he held his ground. The desk was ripped and turned to dust at the wolf's feet. The bed titled to the other side, and no smelly sluts were filled in his room or cabin. Embry's imprinter faced his way at his entrance, titling his head sideways, just starting.

"Paul." He whimpered out to him. His bottom lip shaking, he bit and chewed his lip.

"Paul, please."

"Embry, what are you doing here?" He grounded out his question.

He didn't respond, running into his arms, and sobbed. He sobbed for the pain he caused Paul for the last four years of abandoning him. He cried out against his form, shuddering. He crawled at Paul causing his chest to bleed, but the cuts repaired it selves. He watched amazed, even though his body had the same treatment.

"Oh, Paul I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it. The shit scared me so, much. Baby, I'm sorry!" Embry cried. He got the urge before it left him; he captured Paul's lips in his. They moved in sync with each other, never once letting their bodies go. Embry wasn't ready for sex, but if this was the kiss he got every morning and night. He would accept that, and he would cherish every moment they had together. Paul moved his lips with his, massaging him with his talented tongue.

They both moaned loudly not caring who heard, even though nobody could manage the five mile radius hearing like the pack could.

Embry and Paul shared that cherished moment with each other. Embry knew this is where his life starts with his Paul. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. I love this pairing, because it seems fitting. Alright well Bye. I will get my other stories up and running next month. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
